jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
HMS Endeavour
HMS Endeavor =Design= As shown by the picture, the Endeavour is a ship-of-the-line, where the greatest mass of weaponry is mounted on either side of the warship. This has certain limitations against starfighters, but it excels at long range combat with ships of a similar class. To overcome certain disadvantages, a series of Turbolasers have been situated on the first deck in a classic dreadnought fashion, so as to provide an added field of fire against ships that do not face the immediate broadsides. Another feature is that it has impressive armor, likening it to an ironclad. The armor is 6m thick and the hull is triple decked with thick alloys that allow it to soak up damage without suffering too badly. Appearance It has a conning tower where the bridge is situated to the rear. It has a low profile and his impervious to most attacks and can resist turbolaser hits before receiving damage. It is based on the centre of the flattened plane of the Endeavour. Also the hangars are situated here and can hold a complement of 30 fighters and 20 shuttles. Two docking grapplers line either side. A barracks is found here and also the mess and other amenities that are vital to the functioning of the crew. The actual design is much as it is shown in the picture. However it is gilded with expensive ornamentation that hints at the rich history, linage and power vested in it. Toward the centre, is the reactors. They power the engines and the turbolasers. An exhaust vent leads to the engines, where the waste is expelled. The Reactors are heavily protected. It is also divided into four decks that house each gun battery level. =Gunnery= The basic theory with ship-of-the-line is to move into a broadside position with the key ability to bring the main bulk of the guns to bear against the enemy. The ideal position for the Endeavor is between two enemy ships where it can use both broadsides with impunity. The gunnery platforms is divided into four decks. Top Deck *20 Turbolasers 20 long range Turbolasers turrets dominate the ridge line of the Endeavour. These are layed in the classic Dreadnought fashion, triple turrets with an unobstructed field of fire. These are the most versatile facet of the Endeavour. It can lend its fire to both Starboard and Port. Also this effectively removes the disadvantage that prevents the Endeavour from attacking targets that are facing its stern or bow, although it cannot mass fire fire against targets in these zones. These are mainly used to destroy lighter ships at impressive distances. First Deck Triple Mass Driver *Weight: 120t *Length: 20m *Caliber: 605mm *Maximum Range: 40km *Rate of Fire: 30 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 4 km/s It is a mass driver with an electromagnetic rail to assist in aiming as well as firing. The triple mass driver can also be referred to as a three gun, each gun being able to fire independently of each other. Shells Anti-missile These shells contain a three stage firing mechanism that is used to repel massive missile barrages. The first is a chaff layer, followed by a magnesium flare burst and finally a massive flak burst. This can also be used to effect against fighters. Anti-Armor This is the staple of the lighter mass drivers. A shell that contains a barradium warhead and is unimpeded by shields. Second Deck 1220mm Double Pounder *Weight: 155t *Length: 25m *Caliber: 1220mm *Maximum Range: 65km *Rate of Fire: 15 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 6 km/s These two guns are duel linked when firing, creating the double blam that is its signature. It has a magnetic rail to aid in firing and also to reduce recoil. Shells EMP Shell These do not have a true warhead, rather, a hammer trigger that fires its electromagnetic pulse that releases a burst similar to an ion cannon burst, with a much more powerful blast. It has the EMP sabot round that is used to guide its ordinance to the target. HE Shell These are the standard ammunition, a high powered and high speed 3t jacketed slug of durasteel that has a HE warhead. This is especially useful against medium and lighter ships. Third Deck '4250mm Flak Cannon ' *Weight: 250t *Length: 30m *Caliber: 4250mm *Maximum Range: 80km *Rate of Fire: 10 rpm *Muzzle Velocity: 12 km/s The most powerful type in this series. It is cumbersome but incredibly powerful. It is has a complicated firing mechanism that consists of a ballistic cap as well as a hammer. Loading and firing would have been complicated to load and fire a 9t shell, but the magazine loaders from the central part of the hull reduces the difficulty in loading. There is no expended magazine when it is fired. Rather, the entire casing is fired in a sabot fashion. Magnetic rail guns help in aiming and firing. It has one type of shell, the Shrike. A massive shell that could be more accurately explained as a large missile. The shell is fired as per normal, and much like most flak guns. But once it clears the bore, the afterburners fire and the missile travels the remaining distance quickly. 500m to detonation, the shell separates, unleashing its sub-munition clusters that are mini missiles, with barradium warheads. These soften the target, before the shrike closes and lands a 7t shell. The speeds it travels causes the metal to expand rapidly, reaching a superelastisty stage that is devastating to hulls. It has an incendiary burn, as well as a HE warhead. =Engines and propulsion systems= Eight Executer class engines line the rear in a double array. The acceleration is cumbersome and slow, but once the initial inertia is overcome it easy approaches its top speed. The propulsion systems is the key factor on the Endeavour. It has a turning plane of 50 degrees that allows it to present its batteries quickly and helps it maneuver into position. However it has difficulty in climbing, as it has to move the 3.7km upwards in a masterful feat. = Category:Ships (Individual)